Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 6$ and $c = 8$. $8$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ - 4$
Solution: Substitute $6$ for ${d}$ and $8$ for ${c}$ $ = 8{(6)}^2 + 8{(8)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(36) + 8{(8)} - 4 $ $ = 288 + 64 - 4 $ $ = 348$